Never Letting Go
by Starrymoon04
Summary: Seven humans, who lived in sin, find themselves on the other side of the gate, becoming sins themselves; the homuculi. However, Pride, aka Len Kagamine, can't let go of his human memories. He misses his sister, Rin... Based off FMA Brotherhood and the manga, along with the seven deadly sins series by Mothy.


**My first non-pokemon fanfic, and sorry I rushed the other Vocaloids. Partly because this fic's gonna be centered around Pride, aka Len, so I gave more attention to his part. Also, while I'm addicted to Servant of Evil, I've only listened to the other songs once... DX**

**I don't own Vocaloid, FullMetal Alchemist or the Seven Deadly Sins series. *Cries* And this should be the only time I'm saying it. 'Cuz so many people end up putting an autor's note every chapter because of it.**

There was a loud noise ringing throughout the castle. A huge revolt had started and they were coming. It wouldn't be long before they managed to get through. The princess sighed, clenching a fistful of the yellow curtains in her fist. She yelped in surprise when she felt something on her shoulder. However, her panic and fear was washed away with relief when she realised it was just her only remaining servant and brother, who had put a cloak around her shoulders.

"Len..." she stared into his eyes, filled with the fire of determination.

"Rin... You need to escape. I'll hold them off." He handed her a bundle of clothing.

"H-huh?" she stared at him, confused. _Oh, no... I hope he's not planning on- _"W-what are you going to do, brother?

He remained silent, still staring at her with that fiery look. _Dear God... He really is planning on..._ "Take these clothes; they're a pair of mine. I'll take your dress. Don't worry; we're twins, they won't realise!" As much as Rin doubted that, she could tell that he wasn't going to budge. Finally, she hestantly agreed, the noice downstairs getting louder. She got changed behind a screen and threw out her dress to him. He quickly put on the dress and threw the cloak around her shoulders again, pulling up the hood. "Now run, sis!" She nodded, tearing downstairs and out of the window at the far back, hoping to get to safety. She took one last look at her home, where her brother remained, before escaping.

((Later, with Len))

Len had let himself be captured by the leader of the revolt, a woman in red, and he was about to be beheaded, of course, the people thought he was the princess. He was smiling, even just before he died, for he knew his sister was safe. In hius last moments, she ran to the front of the crowd, to see his face, just before it happened.

Len had no regrets; as far as he was concerned, his pride was intact.

"Useless..." Meiko muttered as she stared down at her fifteenth chef this year, the blue haired man. He'd asked for time off. How was she supposed to taste all the foods of the world if she had no chef?! Suddenly, she was struch with an idea. How about a new flavour? "Actually..." she said, a slight grin on her face, "How would you like to never have to cook a single meal for me again?"

Her maid and servant never questioned why he was missing. They could guess, but she was their queen, and them her loyal servants. No matter what, they wouldn't worry; respect her or be punished; that was the way of things. Only they were a bit too loyal when she turned on them...

Alone, in the castle, without a chef to cook for her, Meiko stared at her empty table. She wanted more food, she wasn't done yet... She rested her right hand on the table, sulking. That was when an idea started to form in her head... What would she taste like?

The gluttonous queen would make sure she was the only one to ever know.

In another place, a pink-haired girl ran her tailoring shop. She always smiled upon seeing the blue-haired man once again. lthough... Why did he like the girl in the red kimono? She decided that should be hers. Perhaps the scissors would be good for things other than fabric...

But now why was he with the green-haired girl with the green sash? They both looked miserable. Luka decided that should be hers, too.

Her envy was really boiling over when she saw him buying a younger girl a yellow hairpin. She made that hers, too. But why did he still not seem to know her?

It was time for his life to end, too. But now, she was alone. Agonisingly alone.

Gakupo was special. He had the ability to seduce any woman who came to him. Many went missing, including his childhood friend. Of course, they were all in his mansion, too enchanted to want to leave.

Fianlly, a woman with blonde hair entered his mansion one day. Something didn't seem right, but his lust made him ignore this. When she approached, he looked down to see a dagger wound. The 'woman' threw off the wig, revealing it to actually be a blue-haied man, poison dagger in hand. His spell immediately broke, hundreds of girls breaking free of their trances and escaping. The last to leave was his childhood friend, who took one hard stare at him before leaving.

"I didn't even et the chance to tell you that I love you..." he murmured with his last breaths, but it was too late.

Kaito wanted money. And lots of it. It was a wonder that he was a judge, but he loved it. He accepted bribes from criminals to declare them innocent. Kaito wanted money.

He also had discovered information on the seven sins.

It had all started a while back, when he'd seen strnage black arms in a room nearby. He headed over to investigate, but they were gone. In their place, there was a book.

It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before, and it was in very tecnical language. It seemed to be research notes. He didn't understand much, with it's constant mentioning on 'alchemy' and 'homunculi', but the parts about making the seven sins in human form. Words such as 'immortality' struck him, and he thought about his handicapped daughter. _This could work... _he mused to himself.

Unfortunately, he took it a step too far when a general bribed him. He deemed him innocemt despite the man being accoused of mass murder. It lead to a civil war, in which both Kaito and his daughter died in a house fire.

A gatekeeper to both heaven and hell offered him a guaranteed spot in heaven for a bribe, but he denied her, telling her he'd neve give away his fortune. He was sent to hell, but with the thought that surely, he could be counted as one of the seven. Greed.

Finally, Miku was taught by her friend something that fascinated her; a potion that made people go to sleep. She thought her husband, who she didn't love, should sleep. She made him drink it, and he never awoke. That got her thinking...

Perhaps there's other people who need their sleep?

She hunted down everyone she could, making them drink the poison. Until she was all alone.

She was tired. Surely she needed to sleep... Her sloth-side urged her to drink her 'potion'.

So she did.

**There's two reasons why Wrath isn't included in this; firstly, Gumi's song hasn't actually been done yet. Secondly, in FMA, Wrath was the last to be created and was created to be able to age. So, it wouldn't make sense for her to be here, yet. And I thought adding Homuculus' reasearch notes mysteriously appearing from the other side of the gate could make it interesting, since Kaito was reasearching the sins, anyway.**


End file.
